


March 30, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos struggled under a giant tarantula's legs.
Comments: 1





	March 30, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Amos struggled under a giant tarantula's legs before they figured they were going to be there for the remainder of the evening.

THE END


End file.
